


To Convince You That I Love You

by gab_s99



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Closeted Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Français | French, Historical References, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, RPF, Revolutionary War, Secrets, Smut, Song Lyrics, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gab_s99/pseuds/gab_s99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Since I fell in love with you."</p><p>     Both men froze and fell silent instantly. The two were obviously affectionate, there was no doubt about that, but such a frank confession had never been uttered between them before.</p><p>     "I love you too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Convince You That I Love You

John Laurens walked through the aisle of white tents. The soldiers' quarters were meager at best; the thin canvas walls didn't do much to keep out the cold. Each man had thier own way of attempting to keep warm through the winter months- some tried to light fires on the damp ground, some stole coats, some drank their livers away. John, however, had Alexander Hamilton.

He approached Alexander's tent, feeling a familiar butterfly sensation in his gut. Not even the battlefield could make him nervous anymore, but Alex was special. John parted the canvas at the entrance, peeking in to see a focused man hunched over his writing desk. He was pouring over his writing, his hair in a falling ponytail. He wore no coat despite the cold, and sat only in his cotton undershirt. John stood and watched him for a moment, a small smile on his face. 

"You write as if you're running out of time, Alexander," John greeted quietly. Surprised, Alexander jumped a little and looked behind him. Upon seeing the other man, he quickly stood and said, a little too loudly,

"Oh! Good morrow Lieutenant! I, uhm, had some provisional... things... to discuss with you!"

John smiled and chuckled knowingly. "No one is around, _mon chér_. Be at ease."

Alexander let out a breath and let his shoulders slump. "I'm sorry John, I have been quite unnerved lately and you are aware that with my recent promotion under Washington, if anyone were to find out... about..." There was no need for him to finish. John was all too aware of the gravity of their situation. One can not court a man as they do a woman. Men like _them_ were condemned, especially among the batallion. They call men like them "back doors", because, well, you know. John didn't even want to think about what they would do if the two were exposed. 

"I know, Alex." John looked at his lover and was heartbroken to see the helpless look on his face. John outstretched his arms, inviting Alexander closer. The shorter man nestled his face to John's chest, greatful for the long-awaited embrace. 

"Thank you," Alexander said faintly. John only nodded and gently rubbed his back. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Alex, ever studious, said "I must get back to my writing," but he didn't move.

"Take a break," John said simply. "You work too hard."

"I know," replied Alexander, which was unlike his usual stubborn self. 

"Since when do you listen to my advice, polemic?" John teased.

"Since I fell in love with you."

Both men froze and fell silent instantly. The two were obviously affectionate, there was no doubt about that, but such a frank confession had never been uttered between them before. Alexander kicked himself for having been so quick to speak without thinking. He was afraid to scare off John. However, much to his delight, John held Alex at arms length and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." They let the moment sink in with wide grins on their faces. Finally, Alexander feverishly closed the gap between them, crashing their lips together and holding John's face with both hands. Adorably, Hamilton had to stand on his toes to properly reach John, which was something that made John's heart melt. He backed Alexander against the pole that help up the tent, pressing him a little roughly in the heat of the moment. Slowly, the kiss became less desperate. Their lips moved slowly and in harmony, as if to profess their love for one another. Alexander's hands migrated from his lover's face to rest on his hips. He pressed his thumbs into the spaces next to John's hip bones, the small amount of pressure sending John's mind into less innocent places. He carefully pulled Alexander's long hair out of the ribbon, allowing it to billow around his shoulders. He ran his fingers through the soft locks, eventually giving it a small tug, eliciting a gasp from Alexander. John deepened their chaste kisses by meeting Alexander's tongue with his own. Alex ventured to nip John's bottom lip, making John smile against the kiss.

"What?" Alexander asked playfully.

"Oh nothing. I'm just thinking about the things I want to do to you." John's hands wandered from Alexander's hair to his ass, causing goosebumps to rise on Alexander's skin.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

Noticing the goosebumps, John asked, "are you cold, _mon amour_?"

"Slightly, why?"

"Well I can think of a few ways to warm you up." With that, John scooped his arms under the smaller man's thighs and held him aloft. The two men laughed breathlessly as John carried Alexander to the other side of the tent. With Alexander's legs wrapped around John's waist, he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on John's lips before being set down on the desk.

John stood back for a second to gaze at Alexander's flushed, smiling face (and the growing bulge in his trousers). "You are so beautiful; _le plus beau_."

"I do enjoy it when you speak French to me, Laurens, but I'd prefer it if you put your mouth to more useful tasks. Come here."

John braced his hands on either side of Alexander as he leaned over him to resume kissing. John took his right hand and provocatively slid it up Alexander's thigh until he reached his erection. He slowly palmed Alexander through his pants, relishing the small moan that came from Alexander. He then vacated his lips and trailed kisses down Alex's chin, to his neck where he bit and left a darkening bruise. Hopefully his collar would conceal that later. 

"What do you want me to do to you, romantic?" John whispered in Alexander's ear.

"I want you to bagpipe me," he said with a laugh.

"That's a crude way to phrase it," John joked, but nonetheless positioned himself on his knees in front of Alexander. He looked up at the man on the desk once more before he pulled back his breeches to grab his cock . As soon as the contact was made, Alexander gasped, a rewarding sound to John. John used the tip of his tongue to lick up his length, going agonizingly slow to tease the man before him.

"Hurry up already," Alexander whined.

"Patience," John chuckled, taking his time to stroke Alexander until he trembled under his touch.

"Please please please," Alexander begged when he couldn't take it anymore. Giving into his lover's pleas, John lowered his mouth to the tip of Alexander's cock, using his tongue to swirl around his head before taking the whole of him into his mouth.

"Fuck, that feels so good John," Alexander moaned as he gripped the back of John's hair. John hummed around his cock, not moving his mouth, relishing in his partner coming apart for him. "You're such a fucking tease."

Finally, John sucked back up the length of Alexander's penis, and took him down to the base again. As Alexander got closer to his climax, John went faster and faster until Alex had to stifle his noises in fear of others overhearing their passion.

"Shit... ah- I'm close."

John looked up at Alex as he swallowed around him and bobbed up, the suction making a "pop" sound.

"I want to watch you when you come," John said firmly. He stood up in front of Alex, looking him in the eyes as he began to stroke him faster and faster, Alex's moans of pleasure becoming more desperate. 

"Come for me, _mon amour_."

Alexander buried his face into John's neck as he orgasmed, biting John's shoulder in a feeble attempt to keep quiet. John rode out his orgasm with him, supporting a collapsing Alex when he finished.

"My dearest Laurens," is all Alexander could say afterward.

With a kiss to Alex's temple, John asked, "with a comma  
after dearest?"

Alexander gave a weak laugh. " _Oui_ , my love, with a comma after dearest."

~~~

_"Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish... it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's official, I an Trash (TM). I hope you enjoyed my first smut fic. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I'm open to requests also!


End file.
